The Spongermans Part 2
Creator:Cosmobo Editors:Cosmobo Episode:13 Season:2 Series:Channel Chasers Air Date:11,2,15 Plot Hank,SpongeBob and Barb team up to save the world. Script Previously Pheobe looking at a picture Pheobe:hm... a small man with a moustache in the picture Pheobe:so were searching for this guy? the small man behind the corner ???:fool!watch this! Pheobe trip over the picture fly off into the small man's hands ???:got it! SpongeBob and Sandy pulling Pheobe back up SpongeBob:are you ok? Sandy:yeah...you had quite a fall there... Pheobe:yeah I'm ok! Pheobe run off Patrick:wow she's in a rush... Sandy:I know... SpongeBob:maybe she was upset that she lost her photo! Sandy:so? SpongeBob:we go and get it for her! SpongeBob:AHHHH!!! SpongeBob get flung into the air by super powers ???:NO GO! Sandy:what did you do to my friend you dirty magician!? ???:THE SAME IM GOING TO DO TO YOU IF YOU DONT SHUT IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! SpongeBob:a super hero flung me across the sky! Pheobe:the kid guy! SpongeBob:who? Pheobe:more like super villain! SpongeBob:a s s super villain?! Pheobe:he was here all along!Ive gotta go tell dad! SpongeBob:ugh dad? Pheobe:speak later!I'm going home! SpongeBob:ok bye! SpongeBob fall out of the tree ???:you'll never get me!hahahaha! the man come down and kick Sandy onto the ground ???:NOW YOU ALL WILL BE HOSTAGES OF THE GAY CLUB! Sandy:gay club?! Squidward:WHAT?! Mr Krabs:were going to a gays club? ???:gangly angry yodelers?ah no that's my other club! Sandy:oh... ???:hostages of the super villain cooperation... Squidward:what?! ???:take this! the man freeze everyone ???:your coming with me! SpongeBob hiding behind a car SpongeBob:Sandy !Patrick!Squidward!Mr Krabs! ???:WHO WAS THAT?! SpongeBob hide under the car ???:I thought I heard something...well time to get these to the evil lair! the man walk off with SpongeBob's friends SpongeBob:you monster! Max walk out of school a teacher throw a ruler at Max Max:hey!you did tell me to clean all the gum in detention!right? Teacher:YES!BUT NOT TOMS MODEL MADE OUT OF GUM! Max:it was still gum...so its kind of your fault... Teacher:GET OUT! Max:ok ok!geez you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today! Teacher:and your parents will end up on the wrong side of the universe! Max:what? Teacher:NOTHING GET OUT! all of the school doors close Max:geez what a bad day for her... Max walking off SpongeBob dive into Max's backpack the school disappear underground the teacher burst into the class room where a boy is Teacher:we did it!we scanned the thundermans body's! Kid:yes I know!it was so easy! the kid and teacher turn into super villains ???:lets turn into the thundermans body's! ???#2:yes!we need to get rid of the Max and Pheobe kids before we can though! ???:yes...but how?! Hank Thunderman in the living room of his house Hank looking through a giant telescope telescope is pointing onto the front street goes to Barb walking into the living room Barb:hey honey...what's up? Hank:I'm looking for any villain that try's to sneak in here...I hope Pheobe noticed the kidster at school... Barb:that's great... Hank:say do you think people will notice this thing? Barb:nah of course not goes to a teenager skating down the street Skateboarder:oh no! the skateboarder wack into the end of the telescope the skateboarder fall down onto the floor goes to Pheobe walking into the living room Pheobe:hey dad! Hank:hey honey! Pheobe:say what's with the giant eye outside? Hank:darnit! goes to Max walking down the street Max:I cant believe I got detention for a week!thats not fair! Henrietta Williams and Principal Bradford come out of a bush Bradford:Max! Max:what is it? Bradford:for your behavior today come to the school tonight! Max:*sighs*ok... goes to Max walking into the thundermans living room Barb:hey Max how was school?! Max:rubbish...I got detention for a week! Barb:oh what did you do now? Max:destroyed a kids model! Barb:*sighs*oh... Max throw his backpack in his bedroom Max:I'm going up to get my things from upstairs! Barb:upstairs?wha? goes to the backpack in Max's bedroom SpongeBob climb out of the backpack SpongeBob:I couldn't breath in there! Dr Colosso:AH A TALKING PEICE OF CHEESE! SpongeBob:AH A TALKING RABBIT! Dr Colosso:who are you?! SpongeBob:I'm SpongeBob SquarePants! Dr Colosso:oh...what?! SpongeBob:I came here from another universe! Dr Colosso:nice to know welcome to Hiddenville I'm Doctor Colosso have a good time! SpongeBob:ugh thanks for the invite... Dr Colosso:ah yeah...now what do you want?! SpongeBob:my friends have been captured by a tiny man! Dr Colosso:go to someone who cares! SpongeBob:and who would that be? Dr Colosso:the humans upstairs...I'm just a bunny! SpongeBob:ok bye! goes to SpongeBob in the living room Hank:you find the kidster?! SpongeBob:well...he captured my friends by freezing them... Hank:them monsters must of taken over the school! SpongeBob:why? Hank:to scan my son and daughters powers! SpongeBob:powers?! Hank:oh no... Barb:well you really have gone and done it now! Hank:ok bye! SpongeBob:are you super heroes?! Hank:ugh no... SpongeBob:well...I kind of am... Hank:what? SpongeBob:I saved Bikini Bottom Hank:you saved a Bikini Bottom? Barb:that's just weird SpongeBob:I live in Bikini Bottom! Hank:you what? Barb:oh my... Hank:great why are you here again? SpongeBob:the super villain froze my friend! Hank:oh yeah...don't worry thunder man is here! SpongeBob:can I come? Hank:I guess so...were gonna have to make you an outfit though... SpongeBob:an outfit? HOURS LATER SpongeBob walk out of a shop changing room in a thunderman costume Hank and Barb there SpongeBob:well...they fit... a man walk up to Hank Man:hello sir...I'm the shop owner here...I think your car is gone... Hank:what?! Man:is your car the one with the thunderman bumper stickers and air fresheners? Hank:yeah why?... Man:its gone... Hank:no! Man:I see your a thunderman fan! Barb:oh yeah we are... SpongeBob:I'm a thunderman! Man:what? Hank:that's our son... Man:oh...why is he yellow and square? Hank:well he was born square...the yellow thing is a skin problem... Man:oh...I see you used the baby sized thundermans costume... Hank:yeah... SpongeBob:baby sized?!what!? Hank give the man some money Hank:heres the money now can we go? Man:well I guess s... Hank,Barb and SpongeBob gone Man:where did they go? the lights go off Man:what the? the lights go back on and the man is gone Hank,Barb outside of the shop Hank:my car! Barb:one of the villains must of taken the car! SpongeBob:what are we gonna do now?! Hank:fly! Hank run into a phone booth Hank take off his shirt Barb:oh my... SpongeBob:eek... a guy walk up to the phone booth Guy:OH MAN!PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! the guy run off Barb:Hank put your clothes on! Hank:just a minute! SpongeBob:ok only Superman can do that... Hank:oh no he can't! MINUTES LATER goes to Hank walk out of the phone booth Hank:the one and only thunderman is here! Barb:great... the police park up a policeman get out of the car Police:thats it your coming with me thunderman! the policeman hand cuff Hank Police:your like a over grown child!dressing up as a superhero and then try to do a superman in a public phone booth! Hank:oh no... SpongeBob:don't worry were still here to save the day! FIN Category:Channel Chasers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Crossovers